Carpe diem, Granger
by n-g-r
Summary: Pans/Herm.Sus ojos pícaros recorren todas mis facciones,y bajan lentamente por el escote cubierto por una camisa suave y la corbata de Gryffindor.Su mirada se vuelve fría al advertir el granate y dorado que predomina en la prenda.-Lástima de casa,Granger.


Se me ocurrió a las 2am, y tuve que levantarme de la cama para escribirlo mientras luchaba contra el sueño xDD

Sólo es un oneshot, pero aun así, espero que lo disfrutéis!

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**

Se lo dedico a mi **Maxxie**, mi hombretón de 19 años :P

* * *

Da unas palmadas sobre el colchón, invitándome. Odio cuando me acerco gateando a ella y sonríe complacida de mi sumisión.

—Buena chica —susurra irguiendo su cabeza ligeramente.

—No te equivoques, Parkinson, no tengo otra forma de subir a la cama.

Me sitúo a su lado de rodillas y con la espalda recta, en tensión, cubierta por el uniforme de Hogwarts. Ella, en cambio, está recostada de lado, en ropa interior de encaje y con su sonrisa burlona de siempre. Apoya su cabeza en una mano y los dedos de la otra repican en su cadera. Desvío la mirada de su cuerpo al notar un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

Estar en la Sala de los Menesteres con una víbora venenosa como ella, es un grave error, un enorme fallo que cometí a pesar de ser la más estudiosa y perfeccionista de todo el colegio.

—¿Te desnudas o lo hago yo a bocados?

Antes de que pueda contestar, con un rápido movimiento me tira de la corbata causando el acercamiento de nuestros rostros. Sus ojos pícaros recorren todas mis facciones, y bajan lentamente por el escote cubierto por una camisa suave y la corbata de Gryffindor. La mirada se vuelve fría al advertir el granate y dorado que predomina en la prenda.

—Lástima de casa, Granger.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —replico apartando de un manotazo sus dedos y colocando en su sitio mi orgullo.

—Porque es la verdad —Desvía su atención de la corbata y continúa desnudándome con su mirada despiadada—. Aparte, prefiero ver tus pechos a una corbata repelente.

Le reprocho con la mirada y bufo, a la vez que aparto de un movimiento el pelo enmarañado que se posa en mi semblante ofendido. Ella se acerca riendo y besa mi cuello, marcándolo.

—¿Enfadada, Granger?

—Parece que te guste verme así.

Una risa suave y cristalina escapa de sus labios y vuelve a mirarme con deseo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Si estás enfadada, sueles gemir más.

—Pero si te pasas, me iré —advierto, orientando mi cuerpo sutilmente hacia la salida de la Sala.

—No eres capaz, gatita.

No, no me atrevería, desgraciadamente.

Me recorre un escalofrío al apreciar las comisuras de sus labios marcarse con más profundidad al sonreír, mofándose. Espero que no tenga la habilidad de leer mentes, sería demasiado humillante de que hubiera escuchado lo que pienso.

Se acerca más, de la misma manera que yo al subir a la cama, pero con distintas intenciones: las mías de ir a su encuentro; las de ella, de provocarme. Posa sus manos en mis hombros tensos por la situación y los acaricia, masajeando con cuidado. Con los dedos roza mi cuello y la mandíbula, lentamente, trazando un camino, un puente, que nos pueda conectar a nosotras y, a la vez, que pueda enlazar la casa Slytherin y Gryffindor. Delinea mi labio inferior y aprecio su cara de concentración, pensando en algo que nunca podré saber, y lo reconozco: es demasiado orgullosa para contarme sus sentimientos, si es qué tiene.

¿Por qué es tan engreída? ¿Por qué cada vez que tiene que pedir disculpas o agradecer, no lo hace? ¡¿Por qué hay gente así de imb...?

Me quedo en blanco, sin saber qué decir ni pensar. Me está besando y no me ha dado tiempo a asimilar la acción: ese es mi primer beso. Su lengua húmeda pasea sin dudar por mi cavidad, dominando el momento. Hasta en situaciones así, demuestra su carácter arrogante y autoritario. Y, como es usual, la delicadeza con la que me acaricia y sostiene mi cabeza se contradice con todo lo que ella es, o como pensé hace unos días, como aparenta ser: Es... cariñosa a su manera. Nos separamos jadeando.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, me arranca con las dos manos mi corbata. La destripa con ganas y a mordiscos y con un hechizo la desgarra.

Sujeta los restos con el índice y el pulgar y los balancea delante de mí, casi con asco.

—Mucho mejor —comenta mientras me despoja de lo que queda de ropa— ¿Qué?

Me quedo paralizada en la misma postura pero con la camisa desabrochada, dejando al aire mi sujetador.

—¿Qué pasa? —vuelve a inquirir posando sus ojos en los míos.

—Ha sido mi prim...—cierro la boca antes de que ésta deje escapar algo.

—¿Prim...? ¿Primero? —Se endereza confusa para luego sonreír con descaro— ¿Ha sido tu primer beso, Granger?

Mis mejillas me traicionan a conciencia y empiezan a arder, casi parece que las orejas sacan humo.

Estupendo, ahora empezará a burlarse de mí. Parkinson se deja caer hacia atrás, riéndose con ganas, mientras se enrosca en las sábanas de seda creadas por la Sala de los Menesteres.

—De tantas veces que lo hemos hecho aquí, ¿y es tu primer beso? —consigue articular todavía tumbada.

Rechino los dientes llena de rabia.

—A diferencia de ti, un beso para mí significa mucho.

—¡Venga ya! Te acuestas conmigo y dices que un beso... Por Merlín, esa excusa no sirve.

Me tenso más de lo que estaba y dando saltitos me sitúo al borde de la cama, dispuesta a irme. Antes de tocar el suelo con los pies, me giro a ella.

—Mañana quiero que me traigas una corbata nueva, me da igual cómo la consigas.

Alzo mi mentón con orgullo, un orgullo recién herido, y me abrocho la camisa dispuesta a irme.

A cruzado la línea de lo que puede reírse de mí y de lo que no. Si no se ha dado cuenta de lo que significa esto para mí, ya no lo hará.

Ella está todavía carcajeándose y gritando_ "Primer beso, ¡qué fuerte!"_, todo el rato. Durante unos instantes se calla cuando me levanto.

—Ah, y nada de robársela a ningún Gryffindor —amenazo señalándola con un dedo desde la salida pretendiendo retomar el orgullo.

—¿Y si no te consigo una? —pregunta acomodándose en la cama.

—Las consecuencias pueden ser funestas —respondo seria.

Su sonrisa se curva, formando una mueca extraña, y cuando la suya cae, la mía se alza. Tendré que utilizar más a menudo las amenazas.

—En ese caso, intentaré conseguirla.

Me regala una sonrisa enorme y, sin darme cuenta, le contesto con una más tímida.

—No hagas eso —advierte fingiendo molestia.

—¿No puedo sonreír?

—Sí, pero no de esa manera, la próxima vez que lo hagas me abalanzaré a ti y no responderé por las consecuencias.

Río y barajo en mi mente la opción de hacerlo. No, basta Hermione, sólo es un coqueteo que no tiene meta.

—Buenas noches.

Volteo hacia la pared con intención de traspasarla. Sólo un silencio se percibe desde mi espalda. Miro de reojo, disimuladamente, y admiro la carita de expectación que tiene Pansy. Su espalda reposa en la almohada y la cabeza en la pared, al mismo tiempo que sus dos manos descansan en el abdomen.

Abro la puerta y una corriente fría nos acaricia. Suspiro al ver los inmensos pasillos de Hogwarts y me cercioro de que no hay nadie alrededor.

—¿Te vas a ir de verdad? —No sé si la cara de cordero degollado la está fingiendo, pero enciende la duda de dejarla sola o irme.

—Lo siento —digo mientras cierro la puerta despacio ya desde el otro lado.

—Te compraré una corbata nueva —oigo una voz desesperada desde el interior. Sonrío débilmente y termino por separar nuestros mundos.

Froto mis brazos con fuerza para entrar en calor y con decisión comienzo a andar.

—¡Eh! —Me giro sorprendida por la voz que contrasta con el silencio de la noche en Hogwarts—. Odio que me dejen a medias, ¿sabes?

Parkinson, sólo con una camisa y con la corbata de Slytherin colgando en su cuello, tiene una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y la otra en su cadera. Parece ligeramente mosqueada. No sé qué responder.

—Di algo —ordena cruzando sus brazos.

Aparto mis ojos de sus pechos alzados por el cruzamiento.

—Eres una tozuda, Granger, lo quieres todo y...

—¿Y qué? —le contesto molesta—. Te recuerdo que yo no soy la niña mimada Sangre limpia y rica que puede tener todo lo que desea y más.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—No conozco la impresión que tienes de mí, bueno, sí, pero no puedo tener todo lo que quiero.

—Es verdad, no puedes tener el mundo entero aun que tú lo quieras, ni todos los tíos y tías con los que quieres acostarte chantajeándolos o yo que sé, ¿eso es lo qué quieres? ¿Quieres que vayan todos a por ti?

—No, sólo te quiero a ti.

—¡Lo sabía! Eres una prepoten... ¿perdón?

Su risa, una vez más, resuena por mi mente. Se oyen unos pasos ajenos a nosotras: es Filch.

—Entra —dice apartándose a un lado y dejando ver de nuevo la cama de matrimonio y el ambiente íntimo de la habitación. Niego con la cabeza, asustada. No estaba preparada para una confesión así.

Mi cabeza está apunto de estallar. En ella repaso todos los acontecimientos, desde la proposición de sexo de Parkinson, pasando por la conversación de _"Sólo es sexo, para que pruebes lo bueno de la vida, nada más"_; el comienzo de sentir algo por ella; los celos y las discusiones por Malfoy y Ron; el continuo coqueteo en la biblioteca y en clase de pociones; las miradas desesperadas y mis ansias por verla por los pasillos, y todo eso pasó y más, hasta su confesión de hoy, de ahora. Precisamente cuando logro controlar mis acciones y pensamientos aun _durmiendo con ella_ casi cada día, Parkinson se declara a su manera. Y sé, que si entro en la Sala de los menesteres significará que la correspondo.

Sinceramente, no me veo en una relación romántica con ella, pero... tampoco con otra persona. Me veo castigada por Filch ya que cada vez noto más su presencia.

—¡Vamos, Granger! —susurra alzando la voz e invitándome a entrar. La miro sin pestañear.

Pansy, ¿no ves que somos de mundos muy diferentes?

—Granger, si te pilla te castigará o peor aún, te expulsará temporalmente.

Lo nuestro es imposible, todos se pondrán en nuestra contra y tú serás la que más sufras

—Por Merlín, si no te mueves, juro por mi nombre que te llevo a rastras. Si te castigan, yo...

Me encanta cuando se preocupa por mí. ¡No, no, no, Hermione no pienses en eso! ¡No pienses en sus ojos...!

—¿Quién está ahí? —escucho en la esquina del otro pasillo. Está cerca.

¿Qué pasaría si entro en la Sala? ¿si saliéramos juntas?. "_Estarías más feliz", _me responde una vocecilla en mi mente. Sacudo la cabeza. Los pasos se oyen más cerca. Merlín, yo la quiero, la amo, pero... ¿y sí me hace daño? Sería yo tan estúpida de vengarme.

Una señal, necesito una única señal para decidir...

—_Carpe diem, _Granger—dice Pansy ofreciendo su mano y con medio cuerpo fuera—: "Aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes", "Vive cada momento de tu vida como si fuese el último de tu existencia", es lo que decía uno de tus libros muggles —La miro con la boca abierta, sin responder—. Joder, Granger, te amo, no me hagas esto ahora.

Noto como algo frío se entrelaza entre mis dedos, son los de Pansy. Su mirada transmite una mezcla de desesperación y ansia.

—Si no te mueves, juro...

—...¿Juras por tu nombre que me quieres? —continúo su frase.

Ella sonríe aliviada.

—Lo juro por mi nombre y por todo lo que conozco.

—¡Eh! ¡Esperad a que venga el profesor Snape y...!

Los dos alumnos de Ravenclaw dan un respingo y se van corriendo, dejando atrás al torpe celador.

Pansy y yo sonreímos a la vez que nos besamos en la cama de matrimonio.

—Pensé que nos pillaría —suspiro.

—Y todo por culpa de tu indecisión.

Le reprocho con la mirada.

—No me vengas con esos ojos, siempre haces lo mismo.

—No me provoques, Pansy, porque puedo sonreír tímidamente y te tendré a mis pies.

—¿Qué prefieres que esté: a tus pies o entre tus piernas? —sonríe de lado con burla al ver mi cara desencajada.

—¡Serás...!

—Shh, silencio, prefiero escuchar tus rugidos de placer.

Bufo resignada y le beso en la frente.

Seguro que ésta relación será de todo menos aburrida.

* * *

Ais, me encanta el carácter de estas cuando están juntas, fabrican una bomba explosiva. xDD

Bueno, espero leernos pronto con otro oneshot o algo :P

Kissus!


End file.
